madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
King Julien/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Madagascar * Maurice, did you see that? (when Alex scared the foosa away) * They are aliens! Savage aliens from the savage future! * We're hiding. Be quiet, everyone. Including me. Shh! Who's making that noise? Oh it's me again. * (referring to the zoo animals) They are just a bunch of pansies. * Come on, everybody! Let's go and meet the pansies! * Welcome, giant pansies! Please feel free to bask in my glow! * We thank you with enormous gratitude for chasing away the foosa. * The foosa. They're always annoying us by trespassing, interrupting our parties, and ripping our limbs off. * Shame on you, Maurice! Can you not see that you have insulted the freak? * (to the zoosters) You must tell me. Who the heck are you? * All hail the NEW York giants! *Excuse me. We bozos have the people, of course. They're up there. (showing Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman the dead skeleton hanging from the tree). Don't you love the people? Not a very lively bunch, though. *Who wipes? *Oy vey! *(to Mort) Oh, SHUT UP, you're so annoying! * (to the lemurs about his plan) So my genius plan is this: We will make the New York giants our friends and keep them close. Then, with Mr. Alex protecting us, we will be safe and never have to worry about the dreaded fossa ever again! *Who would like a cookie? *See that Maurice, Mr. Alex was grooming his friend how could you have the hibbie jibbies for him, he's so cute. *Soon we will put my excellent plan to action. All we have to do is wait until they are deep in their sleep. *(He and the lemurs are waiting for the four zoosters to be deep in their sleep.) (10 second beat) How long is this going to TAKE?! *Wake up, Mr. Alex. Wake up, Mr. Alex. Rise and shining. Wakey-waking, Mr. Alex! (shakes Alex) Wake up! ALEX! ''(Alex wakes up startled, sucking his thumb) You suck your thumb? *Don't be alarmed, giant freaks! While you were asleep, we simply took you to our little corner of heaven. Welcome to Madagascar. *No, not "Who-a", "Ascar". *(about the landscape) Look at that. That's not a bad view. *Come, come, Maurice. What is a simple bite on the buttocks amongst friends? (shakes his tail at Maurice's face) Here, give me a nibble. *(after the zoosters defeated the foosa) I did it! Give me some love! The plan worked! The plan worked! I'm very clever! I'm the one, baby! Come on, time to robot! (robotic voice) I am very clever king. Tok tok tok tok tok. I am super genius. I am robot king of the monkey thing. Compute, compute. *(farewell speech to the zoosters) After much deep and profound brain things inside my head, I have decided to thank you for bringing peace to our home. And to make you feel good, I'm gonna give you this lovely parting gift. *(when Alex refuses to take his crown) That's ok, I've got a bigger crown! It's got a gecko on it. Look at him shake! Go, Stevie, go! *(saying farewell to the zoosters) See you later, crocodile! *(waving the zoosters goodbye) Maurice, my arm is tired. Wave it for me. Faster, you naughty little monkey! *By the power vested in me, by the law of the jungle, blah, blah, blah, blah... Be gone!' *A Bullseye excellent shot Maurice (After Maurice hits Alex with a coconut) * Maurice my arm is tired wave it for me, Faster you naughty little Monkey. * I'll give you anything you want, all you gotta do is ask me. (while partying hard) Merry Madagascar * Cannibals, where!? * Oh, it's just the freaks. Maurice, I thought they left already. I hope we're still charging their rent. Mort! Stop drumming already! * False alarm, everyone! Back into hiding. It's just a cruel hoax. * Every year, on the twenty-fourth of Julienuary... * It starts with a red glow, then the air fills with the Goblin's horrible mocking laughter. Then, he pelts us with hundreds of black rocks! Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa *Hey freaks. You will be very glad to hear that I am coming with you! (Alex: Oh ho ho, no thank you.) Uh, yes thank you. It's my plane. *Until I return with the spoils of the new country, Stevie will be in charge! *Oh no. Not Mort. He's so annoying! Don't let him on! (to the guards) Stop that thing! He's carrying scissors and hand cream. (He's trying not to get Mort on the plane) *(to Melman) Sorry. Would you mind going back? It's first class. It's nothing personal. It's just that we're better than you. *(to Private) Hey, inflight slave. Bring me my nuts on a silver platter. *(to Melman) Hey, what happened to your body? You're freaking me out! Would you please go over there, please? Thank you very much. *Whatever happened to the separation of the classes? *(As the plane is falling down) (laughs) Raise your arms, Maurice! It's more fun when you raise your arms like this! (laughs; the door opens and Julien and Maurice are thrown out with a parachute that opened up) I can fly! *(upon reaching Africa) New York! It's a bit of a dump. Are you sure we're not in New Jersey? *(Julien and Maurice see Melman in a dying hole) Oh. Who would leave a perfectly good head lying around? *If I, King Julien, that's my name, only have two days left to live, I would do all the things I've ever dreamed of doing. (Melman: Like what?) I would love to become a professional whistler. I'm pretty amazing at it now, but I want to get like even better, and make my living out of it. (Julien tries to whistle but does a raspberry and spits in Maurice's face and then Melman's face.) *You know what else I would do? I would invade a neighboring country and impose my own ideology even if they didn't want it! *(to Melman who is in a dying hole) You are only just a sad little head. *(to Melman, who wants to do one thing) What is it? Tell me. (beat) What is it? (later) What is it? Please tell me! *(helping Melman tell Gloria about his feelings) You're got to march right up to this woman. Right? You look her right in the eye. You lean forward. Just a little or almost all the way. Then you let her lean forward a little until you're just a lips' distance away from each other. And then you just tell her... how much you hate her. *(After Melman corrects Julien about love Gloria) Oh you sly dog! Woof woof! You are a real player you know that? *(seeing Melman running to find Gloria to tell her how he feels) I love that happy little head. *(to the animals of Africa, when the water hole is dry) Listen up! I will help you. There is only one way to get your precious water. I, your beloved King Julien, must simply make a small sacrifice to my good friends, the water gods, in... ''the volcano! *My sacrifice goes in the volcano. Then, the friendly gods eat up my sacrifice. (acting out as 2 gods) "Mmmm, very nice. Thank you for the sacrifice." "Please, have another sacrifice." "No, I've had enough for today." "Listen, I'm gonna be very insulted unless you have another." "I don't want another sacrifice okaaay?" "Look at you, you look skinny!" "No, I think I've had enough, is that clear?!" (telling the animals how to help get water.) *The gods eat the sacrifice, they are grateful, they give me some of their water, and then I give it to you. *(the animals of Africa run to the volcano carrying Melman who volunteered to be the sacrifice) Hurry up, before we all come to our senses! *(Gloria begs Julien to stop the sacrifice, saying it's crazy) Oh, suddenly throwing a giraffe into a volcano to make water is crazy! *I don't know why the sacrifice didn't work. The science seemed so solid. I'd jump right in that volcano, if I wasn't so good at whistling. (tries whistling again but does a raspbery) Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *''(pops out of Alex's cake)'' Ta-Daa!! Your wish has come true! *''(after Mort throws up on the cake) Uhh, I wouldn't eat that side of the cake if I were you. *Cheeseburger! (joining with the zoosters to get to Monte Carlo to find the penguins and get back to New York.) *Now? *I'm a bit busy right now. *Paparazzi!!! Don't take any photos. Please. Hi! Here I am!! Don't take (is hit with a dart) any...photos...heheheh... (passes out) *(About Dubois) Hey, this lady's really starting to freak me out! Fix it Mort! (kicks Mort who lands on Dubois) *Hey! This is not first class! *(meeting Sonya for the first time) Hey, gorgeous. Has anyone ever told you that you look like a super model? Albeit a fat hairy one who smells. *(laying on Sonya's back) Oooh, you have a very hairy back. I like that in a woman. *(to Sonya) I want to kiss every inch of your huge head. It may take me a number of weeks. (he and Sonya fall off the stairs) That was heavy. *Don't cry, don't cry! It makes me cry to see you cry, my darling! I will get you something even better! (when Sonya's tricycle broke) *Hey, you can buy love. (after Julien and Sonya bought the motorcycle) *Come one, my hairy queen! We'll do doughnuts in the Pantheon. *Uh, no! *Me? Stay with the circus? I am a king! I want to rule New York! We should talk. *(Sonya tries to make King Julien stay by force) Stop it! No means no! Or your language "Rragh"! Not everything is solved that way, you know. *(Sonya walks away from King Julien) Sonya? Are you listening to me? Now I'm getting a silent treatment, am I? Come over here, right now! Don't shut me out, baby. What is wrong with you? Speak! (Sonya roars at him) Okay. If these are your feelings, I understand now. And I'm going! It's obvious I am just an emotional whoopie cushion, for you to sit on. When you look for where I am, I won't be there! *Sonya! I miss you, baby! I miss my stinky bear! I miss fishy kisses! *Sonya, where are you? Sonya! (bumps into a crate) Excuse me. *(When going back to the circus) Sonya, baby! I don't want to be king anymore! I was so hung up on who I was, who you was, what you smell like...when all that really matters...is what we smell like together. *Baby, forgive me! (Sonya stuffs him in her mouth) *(Skipper (after seeing one of Dubois's darts on Julien's tail): Where did you get this?) I got it from the zoo! The Penguins of Madagascar *"Not the FEEET!" (The Hidden, getting pulled up by the chameleons) *"Maurice, I am ready to shake my maker of money. Hit it!" (Mask of the Raccoon) *"I said 'gimme'. What part of 'gim' or 'me' do you not understand?!" (Gone in a Flash, feuding with Maurice for the camera) *"I confess to everything! I took the last nut and nougat bar! I cheat at whistling! (grabs Maurice and spits. The lines were dropped; Maurice pops up but Julien pushes him down.) My father was not a talking water-cycle! (The Red Squirrel, when he and Maurice are in lines and being dropped in monkey toys.) *"AHHH! My secret gold-digging shame exposed!" (Truth Ache, when Private tells everyone that he picks his nose.) *"Maurice, there are Morts here, there, and everywhere! I must be dreaming the most horrible dream inside my head! Quick, pinch me, now bite me, now slap my face and spank my right buttock!" (Operation: Plush & Cover, when he was breaking up of the sight of Mort's everywhere) *"NONE MAY TOUCH THE ROYAL FEET! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!" (Miracle on Ice, - Julien freaks out when one of the rats touches his feet.) *"And I question WHY YOU TOUCH THE FEET!" (Gone in a Flash, when Julien sees Mort touching his feet.) *"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" (Crown Fools, Julien is screaming because his crown was lost.) *"WHO BROKE THE ROYAL THRONE?!" (All King, No Kingdom) *"No! I don't want this kingdom! Take me back to my petting kingdom! I order you! Plea-ea-ea-ase! (Operation: Neighbor Swap, when Julien wants to go back to the petting zoo.) *"Lies! All lies! This interview is over!" (Command Crisis, when he is asked about his royal family, putting his hand to the camera lens.) *"What?! A spy acting job and now a birthy-mark too?! Why in the how come does Mort get to be spoiled with everything?!" (Rat Fink, jealous of Mort, because he is sent to spy and has a red mark on his tail.) *"(Talking to the dead battery of his MP3 player) Baxter, you are a traitor! Don't you know who I am?!? (The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole) *"Et tu, Mort? Why? Why is everything weighing out on me?! Yes. I am referring to you, Dead Baxter! ... And it was a slam!" (The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole) *Hey, baby! Was your mother a fighter pilot? Because when she had you, she dropped a bomb! (Hello, Dollface) *Do a barrel roll! (Operation: Antarctica, when Julien grabbed the wheel of the penguins' submarine and spins it around like a barrel, spoof of Star Fox 64) *Mmm, now that a smoothie I can call "groovy". (Truth Ache, after drinking Maurice's "secret" smoothie) *Shouldn't you be doing something stupidty dangerous right now with the other penguins? (To Skipper in The Big Blue Marble) *That was probably the most awesome thing I ever saw, that wasn't me. *Is this doodoo belonging to you? (Endangerous Species) All Hail King Julien * King Julien does not run. I got this. (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)) * I am the most awesome king ever Maurice! (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)) * Turn it off! Turn it off! (Poll Position) * This wish deciding puzzles me Maurice. (Enter the Fanaloka) * The fossa threat is like majorly exaggerated. (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)) * Release the balloon! (Enter the Fanaloka) * I'm free! You are magnifi- (holds on to Clover) Please tell me you got the rescue plan through. (Enter the Fanaloka) * I don't want to survive Maurice. I want to live! (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)) * Ooh! I can make a law like that? (Poll Position) * Today is the start of a new era! (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)) * Now we got ourselves a party! (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)) * Nobody told the fossa its a holiday?! (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)) * Hello? Kingdom? Where is everyone? (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)) * Really? You sure? I mean it's a time-honored tradition. (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)) * Now the peoples will be unhappy and if they are unhappy, I am unhappy (Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie: The Game) * Kings can't get arrested?, that's so unfair. (King Julien is Watching You) ---- Conversations Involving King Julien ''The Helmet (Rico tries to get the Helmet back, but falls on Julien. He gets off and gets into a combat stance) Julien: You are trying to steal my crown! (Skipper, Kowalski, and Private arrive) Skipper: No, it's a helmet. And, yes, we're stealing it. Back. Julien: Ha! I am surrounded by the low-down, dirty snakes! (Four snakes surround him and hiss) Julien: (scared) It's a figure of speech. Go away! (The snakes leave) ---- Haunted Habitat Julien: I was having a dream, where I'm the last mammal on Earth. Mort: Was I in it? Julien: Yes, but you were roadkill. Mort: But, I was in it! ---- Misfortune Cookie Julien: Maurice I worry about those penguins. What will make them believe in curses? Maurice: Short of that penguin meeting a foul end, nothing. Julien: Ah, but what if we made Freako- Maurice: -Rico. Julien: Rico meet a foul end? Then those penguins would believe. Maurice: Maybe, but then it wouldn't be a curse. Julien: Wouldn't it Maurice?, are you sure? Maurice: Yeah I'm pretty sure. Julien: And I'm pretty not. Hey no wait uh I'm pretty, very very pretty, so pretty. Mort! tell me i am pretty. Mort: You are pretty. Julien: Thank you. See Maurice, Mort agrees with me, case closed. Maurice: *sigh* alright what do you have in mind? Julien: (smirks deviously) Skipper: Don't play dumb with me, Ringtail! Julien: Who says I am playing? Skipper: We know you're behind these so-called "mishaps"! Julien: This is an outrageousness for you to accuse me like a snake! Maurice: *runs up holding a snake in his hands* Yo! We got a snake to bite Rico! This'll convince those penguins- *breaks off, seeing the penguins are there and drops the snake* Yeah, uh, forget it. Julien: Okay, you caught me with the red hands. I did it all. Skipper: And *you* are gonna un-did it all. ---- King Julien for a Day (Skipper and King Julien traded places for a day; Skipper hula hoops, juggles coconuts, and shakes his tail.) Skipper: Check out the boo-tee! Who's shakin'? Who's quakin'? Who is not... fakin'? Julien: (in awe) Wow. (a little impressed) Wh-what is that? "No" school? Cause it ain't old school and it ain't "new" school! ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes